The present invention relates to an imaging device and in particular, a sheet adapted to generate an image upon contact with moisture.
Use of a water reactive sheet within an imaging device is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,012 to Gabriel discloses a multi-layer sheet comprising a base layer having an imprinted image provided on the base layer, the image concealed with a water reactive coating. Application of water to the reactive coating causes the coating to dissolve and expose the imprinted image underneath.
It is also known to incorporate a scent into paper for use as an attractant for animals, such as pets. U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,377 to Levine discloses a pet food container having a label provided with so called scratch and sniff technology the scent of which corresponds to the contents of the container. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,931 to Markham discloses a pet toy comprising a sheet material having an image and including a scent producing element. In each of these cases, it is the pet owner who actuates the scent rather than the pet.
None of the prior art imaging devices are adapted to be activated by a pet and upon activation, produces a unique image.
The present invention concerns an imaging device comprising a base layer, an attractant operatively associated with the base layer to induce a pet animal to lick the surface of the sheet, a predetermined image or indicia printed on the base layer comprising a first material that is not substantially visible, a coating of colorant and/or ink applied to the sheet, the colorant or ink formed from second material adapted to be water soluble, the second material when made soluble will not adhere to said first material so that when a pet animal is attracted to the device and induced to lick the base layer and cause the second material to become soluble, the soluble second material is distributed across the base layer rendering the indicia visible.
In another embodiment of the invention, an imaging device is provided comprising a base layer, an attractant material operatively associated with the base layer for inducing an animal to lick the base layer, indicia disposed on the base layer and formed from a first material that is not substantially visible and a colorant, the colorant provided on the base layer and formed from a second material adapted to be water soluble, the second material when made soluble will be caused to adhere to the first material whereby when an animal attracted to the device and induced to lick against the base layer, the second material is rendered soluble and distributed across the base layer to renders the indicia visible.
An object of the present invention is to provide an imaging device having an ink or colorant formed from a material that is non-toxic, edible, scented and/or flavored.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a imaging device having a predetermined image thereon formed from a material that will not adhere to the ink or colorant after being partial dissolved.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a moisture actuated imaging device adapted to expose a first predetermined image and simultaneously generate a second image.